


Not a Smoker

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Luffy who ate the Plume-Plume Fruit. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Not a Smoker

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[NAS]**

**Not a Smoker**

**[NAS]**

At the Du Feld Conglomerate's Headquarters in the New World, a small gathering was in place among six Underworld figures, who's power and influence were said to be equivalent to one of the Four Emperors. The six in question were the Conglomerate's titular God of Fortune, Giberson the warehouse Concealer, the shipping magnate Deep Ocean Current Umit, Big News Morgans of the World Economic Journal, the Major Undertaker Drug Peclo, and Queen Stussy of the Pleasure District. While criminal alliances tended to shift constantly, Du Feld, wanting to be seen as a leader in both legal and illegal enterprises, decided to play host to an event where profitable deals would be brokered. While not as grandiose as the infamous tea parties of Charlotte Linlin, the service was satisfactory enough to set the mood for mutually beneficial arrangements between Du Feld and his peers.

As the party was dying down, Du Feld called for one of his recently hired helpers, a young man under the age of twenty, to bring out cigars for the six Underworld Emperors to celebrate on.

"I trust you all won't mind." He said to them with as much politeness as he could muster. "I've learned from experience that the supposedly most atrocious things in life could be quite relaxing when you get around it."

Stussy giggled and accepted one of the cigars. "Well, I suppose I can understand that, considering I'm in charge of a racket that's both a noun, adjective, and verb."

Even the ever serious Umit couldn't suppress a laugh at the statement as he and the other Emperors accepted cigars as well. Du Feld's employee was quick to bring out a lighter.

"Why thank you, Mr. Luffy." Du Feld said to the young man who lit each cigar one by one.

As the group of six helped themselves to a moment of smoking, the men involved did not seem to notice the knowing glance shared between Stussy and the then smirking Luffy. It was then that Umit, Du Feld, Morgans, Peclo, and Giberson began to gasp for breath very loudly before Morgans hit Umit at the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" Umit wheezed.

"I wasn't in control that time!" The birdlike Morgans replied as he was coughing up smoke.

"Du Feld, what treason is this?!" Peclo demanded while hitting his own stomach.

"It's not like this has happened to me before!" Du Feld retorted.

"What's going on here?!" Hiccupped Giberson.

Despite the grave reactions of the five Underworld Emperors, Stussy and Luffy couldn't help but laugh at their predicament.

"Looks like your Plume-Plume Fruit is even more handy in these missions than even I could have ever imagined, my dear Luffy." Stussy remarked to the straw hat-wearing double-crosser.

Luffy laughed again at that before showing his wide grin for all to see. "I aim to please, Agent Stussy."

"Agent?!" Morgans exclaimed in alarm. "As in Cipher Pol agents?!"

"CP-0 to be more exact." Stussy answered with a vicious smile. "And due to the nature of our work, you fools won't be sent to Impel Down, but spend the remainder of your lives listing me as your sole beneficiary for all your wealth and contacts. Rest assured, they will be most useful for the World Government to tighten its grip on global crime."

Luffy stood next to Stussy and held her by the waist. "Not to mention, we could enjoy some additional perks when we aren't on the job."

Stussy giggled before turning to Luffy face to face. "Indeed, darling."

They then shared a passionate kiss in front of the wheezing Emperors who were writing their wills, even as the two spies engaged in lip lock.

**[NAS]**

**Not exactly a great name for a one-shot, but it was all I could manage. Anyway, after seeing the similarity between the name Stussy and the group name Stasi, I guess it's safe to say that we probably should've expected the surprise in the first place. I also have four additional challenge stories I'd like to write about and release when the time comes. Looking back on some old and new stories as well as seeing the Straw Hats in Raid Suits on a manga cover was good for the soul.**

**Mr. Coronation Day: a Luffy trained as a Baroque Works member, but not a number agent for obvious reasons, even though I can see him taking Crocodile's role in the organization.**

**To Calculate and Politicize: not exactly a great name for a Luffy who dreams of uniting the Cipher Pol cells for maximum efficiency among other things, but close enough.**

**The Finest Warmonger: I'll might be able to write about a Luffy in Germa 66, or at least modeled after it, after all.**

**Going for Accomplishments: I don't know if Oda really intends to depict Luffy as a World Noble child, but I wouldn't mind reading about any further adventures he'd have in the Goa Kingdom, especially if it involves the new Queen.**

**I'll might have more. Just wait and see.**


End file.
